


I Love You, I Love You

by shakeweightless



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and Enjolras is a sexy drunk, in which Enjolras and Grantaire play the "I Love You More" game, slightly tipsy Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeweightless/pseuds/shakeweightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you more than I love Patria,” he says.</p>
<p>“This is not a game of lies, Enjolras.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever i'm so sorry for everything you are probably going to hate about it bYE

“I love you more than Jehan loves poetry or than Feuilly loves fans.”  


Enjolras has to laugh at that one. This little game they have had going seemed tedious at first, but it has become fun for him, if only because Grantaire seems to be enjoying it. He feels a sort of drunk happiness -- combined with a sizeable amount of actual drunkenness, thanks to Grantaire’s multiple insistences that he have “one more drink” -- sitting up on his bed with Grantaire resting on his shoulder. He runs his hand through his lover’s hair and receives a low hum in response.  


“I love you more than I love Patria,” he says.  


“This is not a game of lies, Enjolras.”  


“It is no lie!”  


“Then you have gone mad,” Grantaire insists.  


“Perhaps I have,” he says, slightly slurring his words.  


“Have you ever been this drunk in your life?”  


Enjolras just laughs.  


“My turn,” Grantaire says with a chuckle. “I love you more than I love wine.”  


“Now, who is lying?”  


“Neither of us. Your turn.”  


Enjolras thinks for a moment. “I love you so much that I would present myself on my knees for you if you so wished it.”  


Grantaire inhales sharply and kisses Enjolras’s cheek. “Golden Apollo on his knees before me,” he murmurs. “My heart may stop.” They both laugh. “I love you so much,” Grantaire says, “that I would kiss you in front of all of the Amis if you would let me.”  


“And I, you,” Enjolras concurs. “I love you so much that I would have you share my bed and my home every night for the rest of my life, if you would have me.”  


“If _I_ would have _you_.” Grantaire chuckles. “I love you so much that, if you were you truly asking, I would accept in a heartbeat.”  


“I am truly asking.”  


Grantaire immediately sits up straight and looks right at Enjolras. His eyes are soft, but he is not smiling.  


Grantaire grins madly. “I accept.”  


Enjolras beams and pulls him back down for a kiss that is over far too quickly. Grantaire nibbles at Enjolras’s lip, making Enjolras moan in a way that goes straight to Grantaire’s cock, before pulling away. “Um, th-the others?”  


“What about the others?”  


“They may take notice. They may talk.”  


Enjolras scoffs. “You speak as if Courfeyrac and Jehan have not given them enough to talk about. They will hardly care, if they even bother to notice.”  


Grantaire smiles for a moment before beginning to kiss his way down Enjolras’s neck. “You speak true wisdom once again, my Apollo.” Enjolras whimpers as Grantaire bites him. “Now, let me prove to you once and for all that it is I who loves you more.”  


Enjolras sighs in fake exasperation. “You may try to convince me once more, if you must.”  


Grantaire smiles devilishly as he pulls the covers above both their heads.

Later, as they lie in bed - _their_ bed, Grantaire notes with a grin - Grantaire whispers, "Enjolras."  


"Hm," Enjolras replies.  


"How much do you love me?"  


Enjolras is silent for a moment, and then says, "I love you more than the sun loves the moon, more than flowers love the rain, more than I could ever put into words beautiful enough for you to hear." He clasps Grantaire's hand with his own. "How much do you love me?"  


He squeezes Enjolras's hand. "I love you more than enough for the both of us."  


They kiss, and Enjolras says, "I love you, simply. I love you."  


"I love you."  


They say it again and again until sleep finds them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again


End file.
